


Don't Speak

by TheShamansGranddaughter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Spoilers 307-Currents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShamansGranddaughter/pseuds/TheShamansGranddaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles helps Derek grieve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Speak

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in the tags SPOILERS for Season 3 Episode 7-Currents. IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED, DON'T READ.
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote a thing because I cannot handle Boyd's death without cuddles, dammit.
> 
> I'm still crying. Ugh.

                They didn’t need words. Never had. They shared sideways glances, raised eyebrow stares, sighs, huffs, and small touches.

                Stiles was the one that used his words. A lot. Derek usually communicated through grunts and body language. One talked too much, and the other hardly at all.

                Stiles helped Derek off the floor of the living room in the loft. There was still water everywhere but one look at Scott assured him that it would be taken care of. As well as what was left of Boyd.

                He couldn’t think about any of it right now. No. He was only worried about Derek.

                He helped him outside and winced internally for Ms. Blake as she tried to reach out to Derek only to be shrugged off and growled at. Derek was in no mood for pity right now. Stiles got him into the Jeep and got himself into the driver’s seat before either of them spoke.

                “Where are we going?” Derek asked.

                “Uh, not really sure. My dad’s home and the Loft is…” Stiles stopped speaking and glanced at Derek who’s jaw had gone tight. He clenched his hands into fists and his eyes flashed red.

                “Just drive, Stiles,” he said.

                “Right,”

                They didn’t speak again until they reached Stiles’ house.

                “Thought your dad was home?” Derek asked.

                “Something must’ve come up,” Stiles replied, “Come on, big guy, let’s get you inside.”

                Stiles got Derek upstairs and into the bathroom before he considered what to do next.

                “Wait here,” he said.

                He went to his room and got a pair of sweatpants that were too big for him and a t-shirt that was at least a size too big.

                He came back in the bathroom, putting the clothes on the sink. He turned to leave the bathroom and Derek grabbed his wrist before he could. Derek caught his eyes and held him there for a moment before stripping off his wet t-shirt. Stiles watched as he unbuttoned his pants and stepped out of them, never breaking eye contact. Derek let go of Stiles’ wrist and stepped into the shower with a quick nod.

                Stiles understood the silent request, ‘ _don’t leave me alone_.’

                Derek showered quickly, toweling off with the towel that Stiles handed him and dressing in a rush. Stiles put Derek’s wet clothes in the bath tub to dry and turned to leave again. This time when Derek grabbed his wrist it was a question.

                Stiles nodded, taking Derek’s hand in his and leading him out of the bathroom.

                They walked silently to his room where Stiles stripped out of his jeans and shirts before pulling on a pair of worn pajama pants. Derek watched him silently as he changed.

                Stiles caught Derek’s eyes again when he was done and quirked one eyebrow in a silent question, ‘ _what do you want to do_?’

                Derek sighed, his shoulders slumping forward as though he were going to collapse and Stiles understood, ‘ _I’m so tired_.’

                Stiles locked his bedroom door, reaching for Derek’s hand again and leading him to the bed. He pulled the covers back and looked from Derek to the bed, ‘ _get some sleep_.’

                Derek collapsed gratefully into the bed on his back. Stiles reached down and started to pull the covers over him, but before he could Derek was pulling him into bed beside him. The alpha grunted and maneuvered Stiles into the position he wanted him in so that he could pillow his head on Stiles’ chest.

                Stiles took a deep breath and pulled the covers over both of them, turning slightly toward Derek to get more comfortable on the small bed.

                Stiles rubbed a hand through the Alpha’s hair and remembered what Scott had read while studying for the SAT.

                “ _Human contact helps take away the pain_.”

                Derek took a deep shuddering breath and Stiles felt the first drops hit his chest. He smoothed his left hand down Derek’s back, rubbing small circles into the skin just above his tailbone. He let his other hand flit through Derek’s hair and over his cheeks, his eyelids, his nose and chin and lips, rubbing his hand gently over Derek’s neck silently asking, ‘ _are you okay?_ ’

                Derek made a sound like all the air had been knocked out of him and turned his face further into Stiles’ chest as the grief overtook him, _‘NO.’_

Stiles rubbed his cheek against Derek’s hair and held him closer, kissing his forehead for reassurance, _‘it’s okay.’_

Stiles held Derek as the tears fell and the sobs wracked his body. He held him when he started growling and clawing at the bed sheets. He held him as he slept and while he thrashed through the nightmares that night. Stiles lay wide awake in his bed, cradling Derek in his arms and willing his demons away.

                In the morning, when Derek woke up, he retrieved his clothing from the bathroom after listening for the Sheriff and finding him still gone. He came back into the bedroom and found Stiles propped against the headboard, eyes red and puffy with dark circles from a sleepless night. He looked away, ‘ _I’m sorry._ ’

                Stiles gave a small smile and went to the middle of the room where Derek was standing, forcing his head up with his hand to meet his eyes.

                ‘ _It’s okay_.’

                Derek smiled a small smile and put a hand on the side of Stiles’ neck.

                ‘ _Thank you._ ’


End file.
